The present invention relates to cutting tools and more particularly to a structully improved cutter for trimming tiles which cutter can cut the tiles into various angular or arched form and/or a regular circle.
Prior art tile cutter (as shown in FIG. 1) has a rectangular base 1, a pair of rail rods 2 parallel secured to a pair of retaining seat 3 and 4 above the base 1 and a cutting tool 5 sliding about the rail rod longitudinally so as to cut straight lines in a tile. Nevertheless, this cutter has incorporated with transversely sliding device and scale means to precisely locat the horizontal positions and to cope with the different size of the tiles, it only performs straight cuttings.
In the architectural filed, the design of buildings trends to artistic and versatile, many vivid patterns on a building have to be worked out by colorful tiles. To precisely trim the tile in order to cope with the different curves or angles of the patterns or to match with a circular object such as a drain trap is very important. Currently, the plasterer uses this cutter to trim tangent lines to make a polygon instead of a circular in a tile as shown in FIG. 2, but it does not conforable with the substantial situation.